Forgotten Past
Forgotten Past (also referred to as Chapter 1: Forgotten Past) is the first Zombies map of the "Age of the Soulless" saga, created by RoachTheIntelCollector. Overview Forgotten Past is a recreate of the map Library of Divination. However, the map's appearance compared to the original map has drastically change; the entire library is burning, all due to Echthroi and the Prophets, who are actively searching for the Book of Rituals within the library. Because the map is a recreate, the Power Perk machines and the Mystery Box locations are in the exact same locations. Story In the Arc 1 universe, shortly after the fall of Master Ronin, SEAL Team Five is brought to the Library of Divination in the realm of Divination by The Librarian. There, The Librarian informs the team of an impending doom that will soon be unleashed onto the universe. He soon uses his crystal ball to show the team of the heroes within the Eclipse Universe, displaying their final battle with Ronin. The Librarian soon explains that Master Ronin planned on using the Matter Orb to gain eternal life and incredible power, but due to his overuse of the relic, the darkness he absorbed overtook him, sending his soul to the Dark Realm while his body was morphed into the Cube of Darkness, which soon went into the Dark Realm as well. Chris soon questions him, asking what the impending doom was. The Librarian tells the team that their past has ultimately caught up with them, informing the team of the Prophets of the Soulless, saying that they were ancient beings who originated from Limbo, and were indirectly yet fully responsible for the creation of SEAL Team Five's Soulless. The Librarian continues, saying that their leader Echthroi was seeking out the Cube of Darkness, as well as the Book of Rituals, which The Librarian kept hidden within his library. Before The Librarian could explain what Echthroi was planning on doing with both items, the library was soon attacked. As fire began to consume the library, Echthroi himself and his Prophets appear and ambush the heroes, revealing that they have been eavesdropping on the conversation, as well as explaining that all these years the Prophets have been secretly following them since the first defeat of Xarcoh. Before the heroes could react, Echthroi activates his Fire powers and blasts The Librarian through the floor, trapping him in the library's basement. This causes a piece of the ceiling to fall apart, which nearly crushes the heroes. However, they are able to evade being crushed, but the hole leading to the basement becomes covered up. Laughing in victory, Echthroi uses his powers over Limbo's darkness to summon an army of zombies he and his forces acquired during the hunt for the four original Soulless before teleporting away, forcing the heroes to fend off the undead. As the four fought hard against the undead, the team would soon reach the basement after locating another entrance, where they regroup with The Librarian. As the entrance to the basement soon collapses, The Librarian soon manifests the Book of Rituals, saying that they needed to destroy the book before it was too late. However, Echthroi appears, throwing his sword at The Librarian and impaling him to the ground. Echthroi soon knocks the heroes down as a couple of his Prophets held the team at bay. As Echthroi picks up the discarded Book of Rituals, Rook questions what he was planning on doing. Echthroi explains that he is merely beginning a great prophecy before flipping through the pages of the book, ending up at a blank page at the end of the book. After a few moments, the pages begin to display text, as well as a drawing of the Cube of Darkness. Placing the book on the ground, Echthroi begins to read aloud the ritual, causing a rift to form. Suddenly, the Cube of Darkness emerges from the rift as it floats towards Echthroi's hand. Knowing what must be done, The Librarian charges up a beam of energy, blasting Echthroi aside and giving SEAL Team Five a brief moment to break free from their captors. Rook soon grabs ahold of the cube with his cybernetic arm, causing him great pain as the cube prints out its seven runes along his arm. Using the last of his strength, The Librarian uses his magic to teleport the heroes away to an unknown location. Furious over the loss of the cube, Echthroi rips out his sword from The Librarian's chest, saying that the prophecy in resurrecting Roach and Xarcoh cannot be avoid before driving the sword through The Librarian's neck, brutally killing The Librarian. Taking the sword out of The Librarian's lifeless corpse, Echthroi orders his men to begin "Phase 2" of their plan while he personally locates the cube. Teleporting away with his men, the rest of the library soon burns to ashes. Weapons Starting Loadout * Atlas 45 * Combat Knife * 4 Fragmentation Grenades Off-Wall Weapons * MK14 - 500 points * Bulldog - 500 points * AMR9 - 750 points * MP11 - 750 points * Tac-19 - 1000 points * AE4 - 1250 points * Repulsor - 1250 points * HBRa3 - 1500 points * ARX-160 - 1500 points Mystery Box * Bal-27 * AK12 * IMR * Volk Mk II * KF5 * ASM1 * SN6 * SAC3 * EM1 * Pytaek * XMG * EPM3 * Ameli * Ohm * S-12 * CEL-3 Cauterizer * Lynx * MORS * Atlas 20mm * SVO * RW1 * MP-443 Grach * PDW * Crossbow * MAHEM * M1 Irons * Blunderbuss Power Perks * Human Shield '- Withstand more damage, 2500 points. * 'Helping Hand - Revive faster, 500/1500 points. * Speed Loader '- Reload guns faster, 3000 points. * 'Marathon Runner '- Sprint faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Stopping Power '- Shoot faster and gives more damage, 2000 points. * 'Fallout Enhancement - Grants the player the ability to receive no splash damage and created a nuke effect when diving to prone, 2000 points. * Sugar Rush - ADS faster, faster mobility when aiming down the sights and increased hipfire accuracy on all weapons, 3000 points. * Blade Master '- Melee faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Proximity Ping - Highlights nearby zombies within close proximity of the player, 2500 points. *'Der Wunderfizz' - Grants the player a random perk, 1500 points. Easter Eggs Main Quest * Stop Echthroi from obtaining the Book of Rituals. * Find a way to regroup with The Librarian. Trivia * This map marks the final appearance of The Librarian. Category:Age of the Soulless